


Sweet as Cherry Wine

by ignorantfish



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Knifeplay, M/M, light blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignorantfish/pseuds/ignorantfish
Summary: Steve convinces Danny to try something a little different in the bedroom.





	Sweet as Cherry Wine

"I trust you, Danno."

It's a simple sentence. Short, sweet. But its anything but simple coming from Steve. Trust is not simple for Steve.

Danny leaned in close to Steve, covering Steve's body with his, biting his ear before whispering, "Are you sure?" and pushing himself up to look in Steve's eyes.

And Danny's not sure where this is coming from. Not sure why he's so goddamn turned on all of a sudden. He really wasn't into this at all, kind of hated the idea really. For Steve though, he'd do this. For Steve, he'd do anything.

But now that he was looming over Steve, now that Steve was looking at him like _that_ , he was more than into it. He was loving it.

"Yessss," Steve practically whined. Danny tried to keep his fucking composure because since when did Steve Mcgarrett whine, for god's sake.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He gave Steve a challenging look and pressed the cool metal to his partner's neck, carefully but forcefully, dull side of the blade against Steve's hot skin.

"Fuck, Danny, fuck, yes," Steve gasped.

Danny smirked and looked away to try to mask how shaken he was by this. What it meant to him to have Steve's trust. How much it went to his head to have power over Steve like this. And how much it went straight to his dick. Hell, Steve could drive his car anytime he wanted if he was going to be this submissive in the bedroom in return.

Not that Steve was usually submissive in bed. He wasn't. This was… this was something else. In fact, Danny pretended not to know what this was about for Steve. Pretended it wasn't a power thing for either of them. It was all about pain and blood… or at least that's what he let Steve tell himself. Because as submissive an act as it was for Steve to offer himself to Danny like this, verbal acknowledgement of such surrender would be crossing a line.

Danny, for all his inexperience with a knife, seemed to be doing the right things. He ran the flat side of the blade down Steve's chest. Steve was watching the motion, mesmerized. Danny moved lower, dragging the knife in slow circles around Steve's bellybutton, scratching lightly with the point of the blade. Steve was hardly breathing.

"Please Danny, more."

Steve had never once begged. Danny could hardly take it.

He took the blade and slid it experimentally across the outside of Steve's left hip. Steve grunted a little at the pain but the immediate twitch of his dick was all the encouragement Danny needed. He cut again, deeper this time, drawing hot blood from Steve's skin and a needy moan from Steve's throat.

Suddenly Danny can't remember why he ever thought this was a bad idea. He'd never seen Steve like this, all flustered and needy. It was making Danny feel needy, too. He tried to pretend he wasn't affected. Acting like he didn’t care, didn’t feel a thing. He wasn't sure who he was kidding though, because he was the emotional one, the enthusiastic one, the one leading with his heart. He hadn't always been that way, but he had adapted over the years. He used to think it was too risky to wear his heart on his sleeve. Now, he thought it too risky not to. Time and experience, especially in his job, taught him that you only get so many chances in life.

This was a chance he might only get once, so he was going to take full advantage. Steve beneath him, raw and unguarded.

Steve was rock hard and grinding against Danny. Danny felt dizzy and hot in the low lighting. The breathy whining sounds Steve was letting out were making it hard for him to concentrate.

Danny switched to the other hip and made three quick slices. Parallel lines, sleek and straight. Bloody. Without even thinking, Danny leaned in and licked at the wounds. Steve gasped and pulled sharply at his hair.

Danny could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> because of course Steve has a knife kink
> 
> non-canon ramblings, not my characters, yada yada
> 
> feedback is always appreciated! there may or may not be a part 2. 
> 
> title from Cherry Wine by Hozier


End file.
